Naughty 'girl'
by KimFamily9394
Summary: Jimin menyusup ke sekolah hanya karena ingin menemui Jin, pujaan hatinya. Ia juga menggunakan segala cara untuk memikat pujaan hatinya itu, salah satunya adalah menyamar menjadi seorang gadis cantik nan sexy. Apakah Jimin berhasil memikat pujaan hatinya? BTS FF. JINMIN. LEMON. RATEM. DLDR.
**Title : Naughty 'girl'**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast/Pairing : BTS member/JinMin (Jin X Jimin) slight SugaMon/NamGi**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast buka milik kami (maunya sih milik kami ._.) Tapi cerita gaje ini milik kami.**

 **Warning : Boys love**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Seorang pemuda manis yang akrab disapa Jimin yang awalnya hendak minum malah menjadi menguping pembicaraan kedua orangtua nya ketika mendengar nama orang yang dicintainya disebut oleh ummanya.

"Jin akan menggantikan Hoseok selama Hoseok dan Sejin berbulan madu yang entah keberapa kalinya itu. Aku jadi kasihan dengan Jin yang harus menanggung beban hyungnya." Keluh Yoongi, sang umma.

"Ya tidak apa sayang, lagian waktu mereka berdua juga menjadi sedikit karena pekerjaan." Namjoon membalas perkataan istrinya.

"Lalu kita? Waktu kita juga sedikit Namjoon-ah, akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk sekali." Ujar Yoongi dengan nada merajuk dan wajah cemberut.

"Apa kau ingin berbulan madu juga?" Namjoon mencolek pipi Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Tidak begitu juga. Aish kau menggangguku, pergi sana, aku akan memanggil kalian jika makanannya sudah matang."

"Tidak mau. Kau merindukanku kan?" Namjoon mendekatkan bibirnya pada tengkuk Yoongi, mengecupnya pelan, membuat Yoongi kegelian.

"MOMMY, JIN HYUNG AKAN MENGGANTIKAN HOSEOK IMO? WOW" teriak Jimin ketika orangtuanya sedang dalam heat. Selain untuk memastikan, dia juga sebenarnya tidak ingin ada suara desah basah mencemari pendengarannya, hell no, apalagi ini masih siang.

Yoongi terlihat kelabakan, sedangkan Namjoon menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tajamnya, Jimin hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi tatapan appa nya itu.

"I-iya sayang, mulai besok, kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Yoongi mengatur suaranya menjadi senormal mungkin.

"Tentu saja mom, besok aku akan ke sekolah. Aku akan kembali ke kamar dulu, ah ya dad, sebaiknya lakukan di kamar saja, lebih asik dan kedap suara, asal jangan sampai perut mom besar lagi, nanti Kookie bisa menangis kalau tahu akan punya dongsaeng." Jimin melangkah kembali menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Yoongi yang blushing berat atas perkataan Jimin dan Namjoon yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jimin merebahkan dirinya ke kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya lalu menatap lockscreen ponselnya yang merupakan foto dari Jin. Tanpa sebab, bibir Jimin membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh Jin hyung, aku tidak akan menyerah." Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Jimin mengemasi berbagai macam hal yang akan dibawanya besok untuk melancarkan rencananya.

-OooOooO—

Setelah melewati jam makan siang, Jimin telah sampai di sekolah milik keluarganya, dia akan menemui Jin nanti. Menurut jadwal, Jin hanya akan mengajar pada pelajaran pertama dan kedua, lalu masuk ke pelajaran ketiga dan keempat di kelas yang akan Jimin tempati.

Pelajaran pertama akan segera selesai, dengan cepat Jimin mengambil perlengkapannya menuju kamar mandi siswi. Ya, dia akan sedikit mengerjai Jin.

Jimin meletakkan tasnya di dekat wastafel, tidak peduli jika tasnya basah. Jimin mengambil wig panjang hitam legam dari tasnya lalu memakainya, mengaturnya sedemikian rupa agar rapi, tak lupa Jimin menguncir wig itu menjadi dua bagian sehingga membuat Jimin terlihat lebih imut.

Bukan hanya itu, didalam tasnya terdapat seragam siswi dari sekolah ini, dengan rok yang kelewat pendek dan baju yang ketat, dapat memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh Jimin yang semakin indah saja setiap harinya.

Jimin mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam, dan juga mengganti sepatunya agar terlihat seperti siswi pada umumnya. Meskipun Jimin seorang namja, ia tak kalah cantik dengan yeoja yang sesungguhnya.

Jimin memoleskan sedikit make up pada wajahnya, membuatnya semakin cantik dan juga tidak lupa dengan lipbalm kesukaannya.

"Ja, selesai sudah." Ucap Jimin lalu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar pada lengan kirinya.

"Sebentar lagi.." ujar Jimin dengan seringaian yang malah terlihat lucu. Jimin merapikan barang-barang dan penampilannya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Baru saja Jimin melangkah keluar, ia ditabrak oleh seseorang, berbadan besar dan tegap. Jimin terjatuh dengan kepala tertunduk. Sebelum Jimin sempat mengangkat wajahnya, si penabrak membuka suara duluan yang membuat Jimin mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendongak, karena tanpa mendongak pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang menabraknya dari suaranya.

"Kau tidak apa?" ya itu suara Jin, target Jimin.

"T-tidak apa seonsaeng." Jawab Jimin masih pada posisi yang sama.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Jimin menggeleng.

"Sepertinya kakiku terkilir songsaenim." Ujar Jimin beralasan, sebenarnya ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan memapahmu ke klinik." Putus Jin akhirnya lalu memapah Jimin yang masih saja menunduk itu.

-OooOooO—

Jin masuk ke klinik masih dengan memapah Jimin dan mendudukkan Jimin ke atas matras yang tersedia.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Tampaknya penjaga klinik ini sedang keluar" Ucap Jin dengan nada khawatir.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir seonsaengnim, ini hanya terkilir biasa saja" balas Jimin dengan nada khas wanita tulen, ia tersenyum sekilas dengan senyum setannya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, songsaenim, aku rasa aku baik baik saja"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kau disini saja dulu, aku ada jadwal masuk, setelah selesai aku akan kembali kesini" Jin pun bersiap untuk beranjak dari posisinya, membuat Jimin panik seketika.

Hei, ini kesempatan bagus tahu. Berduaan dengan Seokjin, di ruangan yang jauh dari keramaian. Ia segera mencari ide agar Seokjin tidak meninggalkannya.

"Awww, aduh" ringis Jimin dengan suara yang diperkuat, tepat saat Jin hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mendengar teriakan Jimin, Jin segera menghampiri Jimin yang sedang dalam keadaan kesakitan.

"Ada apa?" panik Jin.

"Aduh, aku tak sengaja menggerakkan kaki ku terlalu kuat, dan itu membuat kaki ku sakit" jelas Jimin dengan bakat aktingnya yang meyakinkan.

"Ya sudah, aku panggil petugas, ya?"

"Ah, tak usah songsaenim, menunggu mu memanggil petugas kesini, malah membuat kaki ku semakin sakit karena tidak ada penanganan, hmm maukah kau memijat kaki ku?"

"Ah? Tidak tidak, kau kan wanita, itu bukan ide bagus" tolak Jin.

"Tapi kaki ku sakit sekali, songsaenim" air muka Jimin berubah drastis menjadi lebih meyakinkan ditambah entah sejak kapan sudah terbentuk danau kecil di pelupuk mata Jimin, membuat Jin iba.

"Hhh, ya sudah, sini aku pijat" tawar Jin dengan pasrah.

GOTCHA

Jin masuk dengan baik ke perangkat Jimin. Namun, saat akan menyentuh kaki Jimin, Jimin meminta bantuan agar Jin mengambil Chlor Etil yang berada di dalam tas Jimin, dengan sigap Jin mengambilnya.

Saat akan menyemprotkan Chlor Etil tersebut, Jimin menghentikan gerakan Jin, kemudian membuka lebar kakinya, sehingga Jin bisa melihat celana pendek Jimin yang berwarna pink.

Oke, Jimin sebenarnya tidak menyukai warna itu, tapi berhubung sosok pria yang dihadapannya ini sangat menyukainya, Jimin pun memakainya.

Sebagai pria yang sehat jasmani dan rohani, disuguhkan pemandangan yang seperti sekarang ini adalah bukan opsi yang bagus untuk libido Jin yang cenderung cepat naik. Tapi Jin berusaha untuk berpikir rasional, terlebih lagi, kaki dari siswi ini bahkan lebih mulus daripada kaki yang pernah dilihat Jin.

"Kenapa kau merenggangkan kaki mu seperti itu?" tanya Jin setelah selesai konflik batin.

"Nde? Eh, eto, songsaenim, paha bagian dalam ku yang sakit" jawab Jimin. Mendengarkan itu, Jin semakin gugup.

"Songsaenim, kau tak apa? Maaf jika merepotkan mu, tapi bisakah kau menyemprotkannya kemudian memijat paha bagian dalam ku? Bukan bermaksud lancang, hanya saja ini sangat menyakitkan" papah Jimin.

Jin mulai menyemprotkan Chlor Etil tersebut dan memberikan pijatan sesuai yang diinstruksikan oleh Jimin. Sementata Jin sibuk dengan pemijatan yang ia lakukan, Jimin bersenyum ria dengan hasil akhir dari idenya, sempurna.

"Apakah sudah baikan?" tanya Jin.

"Ah, nde, aku merasa sudah baikan, terima kasih songsaenim" ucap Jimin disertai dengan senyum yang paling baik, membuat Jin terpesona akan kecantikan sosok di depannya ini.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu yah?" Jin pun kembali beranjak dari posisinya, namun lagi lagi dihalangi Jimin dengan alasan bahwa Jin harus melihat ke paha bagian dalamnya untuk memastikan apakah ada bekas atau tidak.

Jin pun langsung mengiyakan perkataan Jimin karena merasa ia sudah sangat telat untuk mengajar. Yang ia tidak tahu, setelah ia mengiyakan permintaan Jimin, ia akan semakin dalam masuk ke jerat seorang Kim Jimin.

Jin pun mendekatkan kepalanya ke paha bagian dalam Jimin, ia meneliti dengan seksama untuk memastikan tak ada bekas disana, saat ia sedang fokus, Jimin menggerakkan pahanya sehingga Jin mencium paha Jimin.

Suasana canggung seketika *sebenarnya hanya Jin saja yang merasa canggung*, dengan terburu-buru Jin meninggalkan Jimin, ia merasa telah melakukan banyak dosa dan melanggar peraturan yang ada di sekolah ini.

Sementara Jimin, setelah Jin keluar dari ruangan tersebut ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Senang dengan misinya yang berhasil, dan juga ia rasa ia harus berterima kasih kepada kealiman yang dimiliki oleh Jin.

Kakaotalk

Ponsel Jimin berdering, pertanda ada pemberitahuan yang masuk. Ia melihat nama pengirim tersebut, ibunya. Ibunya bertanya posisi dia saat ini, dia pun hanya menjawab bahwa ia sekarang berada di sekolah yang dinaungi oleh ibunya.

Yang ibunya tahu adalah Jimin pergi kesana dengan keadaan normal, dan yang ibunya tidak tahu kalau Jimin sekarang sedang bercosplay ria agar bisa memerangkap Jin.

Jin yang baru sampai di ruang kerjanya (tepatnya ruang kerja Hoseok) mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bayangan kaki mulus, celana pendek pink, wajah manis dan suara yang menggoda milik siswi tadi masih saja menghantui Jin.

Jin memandang langit-langit ruang kerjanya, kembali membayangkan wajah cantik itu. Rasa-rasanya wajahnya mirip seseorang.

Deringan ponselnya membuat lamunannya buyar. 'Yoongi hyung' nama itulah yang muncul pada layar ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo hyung, ada apa?"

"Jin, apakah kau sudah bertemu Jimin?" Jin mengernyit, bertemu dengan anak itu?

"Tidak hyung, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak? Tapi tadi Jimin mengatakan ia sudah bertemu denganmu. Dia datang ke sekolah untuk bertemu denganmu." Perkataan Yoongi membuat Jin semakin bingung.

"Mungkin saja aku yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitar hyung, nanti juga dia akan datang ke tempatku." Ujar Jin.

"Baiklah, tolong jaga dia jika dia bersamamu, kau tahu sendiri kan dia sangat menyukaimu." Jin mengangguk meskipun Yoongi tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Aku tutup dulu, sampai jumpa" Ujar Yoongi lalu memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak.

Jin menaruh ponselnya ke meja lalu kembali menerawang, kali ini objeknya adalah pemuda manis yang baru saja disebut oleh Yoongi, Kim Jimin.

Jin mengingat-ingat kejadian yang ia alami hari ini, apa ia melewatkan kehadiran Jimin? Kejadian tadi kembali berputar di otaknya, yang membuatnya menyadari sesuatu.

Jimin dan siswi itu… orang yang sama? Jin masih sedikit ragu, ia harus bertemu dengan siswi itu lagi untuk memastikannya.

Bel pertanda jam istirahat telah berbunyi, tanda ia akan kembali mengajar sebentar lagi. Jin membenahi penampilannya lalu mencuci mukanya agar terasa lebih segar.

-OooOooO—

Jin memasukki kelas 1-A, kelas dimana Jimin berada, tetapi Jin belum menyadari keberadaan Jimin. Kelas menjadi riuh saat melihat Jin masuk. Para siswi bersorak dan terpesona pada paras Jin.

"Selamat siang, saya Kim Seokjin, guru sementara yang akan menggantikan Hoseok songsaenim untuk sebulan. Sebagai tahap perkenalan, ada yang ingin bertanya?" siswa dan siswi ramai menanyakan tentang Jin, Jimin tidak begitu mendengarkan karena ia sudah cukup tahu tentang Jin, ia hanya fokus memandangi sosok yang dicintainya.

"Songsaenim, apa songsaenim masih single?" celetuk seorang siswi yang duduk paling belakang. Kali ini Jimin sedikit bersemangat mendengar jawaban dari Jin meskipun Jimin sudah tahu jawabannya. Jimin berharap Jin menjawab 'tidak' agar siswi-siswi ganjen ini tidak mendekatinya.

"Hm ya." Jin menjawab singkat tetapi tetap membuat siswi itu dan teman teman sekelompoknya kegirangan. Inilah yang Jimin tidak suka.

"Tidak ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?" suasana kelasnya sudah mulai tenang.

"Baiklah, kalian kerjakan evaluasi halaman 80." Perintah Jin kepada siswa siswi kelas 1-A. Jin duduk di meja guru sembari mengerjakan pekerjaan miliknya.

Jimin mengerjakannya dengan cepat, ia masih harus merencanakan sesuatu untuk menggoda Jin, lalu ia juga ingin menikmati wajah tampan Jin. Sudah terhitung lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Jin.

Jimin sudah menyelesaikan semua soal yang diberikan oleh Jin sebelum waktu yang ditentukan. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat anak-anak kelas satu yang masih sibuk dengan tugas yang diberikan Jin, ada juga yang sibuk mengobrol dengan temannya.

Jimin menatap Jin yang juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dia menjadi menerawang, memutar kembali memori saat pertama ia bertemu dengan Jin, lalu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sayangnya Jin tidak merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Jimin, membuat Jimin berusaha sangat keras agar Jin berpaling menatapnya dengan rasa yang sama.

Jimin melakukan segala cara, salah satunya ini, ia rela menyamar menjadi seorang siswi, menyusup ke sekolah hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Ia tidak menyusup dengan sosok aslinya karena takut langsung ditolak oleh Jin dan juga sekalian untuk menggoda ataupun mengerjai Jin.

Bukan, dia bukan tipe orang yang murahan, membuka pahanya untuk ditatap dan dinikmati orang lain, hanya untuk Jin. Ia percaya Jin pada akhirnya akan menjadi miliknya, hanya masalah waktu, dan mereka jarang bertemu, membuat kesempatannya menjadi sedikit. Jadi inilah saat yang tepat.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, membuat lamunan Jimin buyar. Sosok yang dipikirkannya sedari tadi telah berdiri tepat di depannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan meneliti, tetapi tangannya mengambil kertas kerja milik Jimin.

Jimin sedikit terkejut, pandangannya mengikuti Jin yang berjalan mengelilingi kelas untuk mengumpul kertas kerja. Dilihatnya siswi yang bertanya soal status Jin tadi mengerling genit, tetapi Jin acuh saja. Jimin tertawa senang dalam hati, 'Rasakan itu, mana mungkin Jin hyung tergoda dengan bocah yang seperti papan cucian itu.'

"Pelajaran hari ini selesai, besok jangan lupa membawa pakaian olahraga kalian." Ucap Jin menutup pertemuan hari ini. Sebelum keluar, Jin menatap Jimin dengan intens, membuat Jimin jadi salah tingkah.

Jin kembali ke ruangannya, lalu memeriksa lembaran kerja murid kelas 1-A, bukan memeriksa seluruhnya, hanya memeriksa nama-nama murid.

Pada akhirnya ia yakin bahwa perempuan itu Jimin, ia menemukan lembaran kerja dengan nama Chimin Kim, nama kecil milik Jimin. Jin sedikit khawatir, karena tadi pagi ia sedikit terjerat oleh pesona Jimin, kenapa ia baru sadar Jimin sangat menggoda dan mempesona? Jin mengacak rambutnya kasar, sepertinya ia harus menjernihkan pikirannya.

-OooOooO—

Jimin pulang dengan keadaan normalnya. Ia mengganti semuanya ketika keadaan sekolah sudah sepi.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jimin disapa dengan hangat oleh sang umma.

"Selamat datang sayang, bagaimana hari mu?"

"Ya begitulah mom, menyenangkan, besok, ah bukan, untuk satu bulan kedepan aku akan selalu ke sekolah menemui Jin hyung." Ucap Jimin dengan riangnya, membuat senyum Yoongi terkembang.

"Baiklah lakukan apapun yang kau suka asal jangan sampai mengganggu Jin, arra? Ja mandilah dulu lalu makan malam, ajak juga Kookie ya." Pesan Yoongi pada Jimin.

"Arraseo mom." Ujar Jimin mematuhi lalu mengecup pipi Yoongi. Dirinya berjalan ke lantai atas, dimana kamarnya dan kamar milik dongsaengnya berada.

Jimin berjalan memasuki kamar dongsaengnya. Dilihatnya Jungkook sedang video call dengan Taehyung. Taehyung memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di negri sakura, membuat Jungkook kesepian. Jimin masih belum membuka suara, ia ingin mendengar percakapan kedua adiknya itu.

"Hyung~ Kookie rindu, kapan hyung pulang?" suara Jungkook terdengar bergetar, sebentar lagi pasti menangis, pikir Jimin.

"Tidak, hyung tidak mau pulang, Kookie saja yang kesini." Ujar Taehyung diseberang sana.

"Pabo, tidak bisa, makanya hyung cepat pulang." Isakan pelan dari Jungkook mulai terdengar samar.

"Ya ya kenapa menangis? Makanya Kookie cepat-cepat lulus lalu menyusul kesini."

Jimin mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekat, memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, lalu memejamkan matanya dengan memeluk boneka singa pemberian Taehyung sebelum berangkat ke Jepang.

'Bagaimana ya rasanya dicintai?' Batin Jimin meratapi nasibnya. Mendadak matanya terasa berat, sampai akhirnya semua terasa gelap.

-OooOooO—

Di ruang kesehatan, Jimin merenggangkan kedua pahanya lebar sampai Jin dapat melihat celana pendek pink milik Jimin dengan isinya yang sudah terlihat menegang. Jimin menatap Jin dengan pandangan sayu, bibir yang digigit dengan seksi dan napas yang tersenggal.

Jimin berjalan mendekat pada Jin, lalu meraih tengkuk Jin untuk mendekat padanya.

"Sentuh aku, songsaenim.." Jimin berbisik tepat pada telinga Jin, membuat suhu tubuh Jin ikut naik lalu melepas celana pendek beserta rok nya.

"Sentuh aku.." Jimin meraih tangan Jin, lalu meletakkannya diatas miliknya yang sudah tegang. Bibir Jimin kini menempel pada daun telinga Jin.

"Masukki aku dengan milikmu yang perkasa itu, maka aku akan mendesahkan namamu.." ucap Jimin sembari menjilati telinga Jin. Tangannya ikut aktif meremas tangan Jin yang masih berada diatas miliknya sehingga miliknya terasa diremas oleh Jin.

"Ahh Jin hyung hhh~" Jimin mendesah dengan mata tertutup dan wajah yang terdongak. Jin juga merasakan celananya menyempit sekarang. Tanpa gerakan tangan Jimin, Jin mulai bergerak sendiri memanjakan milik Jimin.

"H-hyunghh aku tak kuat l-lagihh aaahhhhh~" cairan Jimin membasahi celana milik Jin setelah dimainkan oleh Jin. Jimin menatap Jin dengan pandangan sayunya, lalu mendekatkan kembali bibirnya ke telinga milik Jin.

"Tadi itu nikmat sekali, jadikan aku milikmu hyung, aku akan memanjamu, membiarkan milikmu yang besar itu dimanja oleh mulut, tangan dan lubang milikku, aku akan memberikan sensasi getaran dan basah lewat mulutku, kuhisap dalam-dalam seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk menikmati milikmu lagi. Aku juga akan menjepit milikmu dengan hole sempit milikku, membuatmu merasakan nikmat tiada tara sampai pada akhirnya milikmu memuntahkan isinya didalam holeku." Dirty talk Jimin membuat Jin benar-benar terangsang, ditambah lagi tangan Jimin mulai memanja miliknya dan menuntun tangannya menuju hole Jimin.

"Hhh bagaimana hyung? Ayo setubuhi aku, buat aku tidak bisa berjalan karena kerasnya hyung menggagahiku, buat aku kehilangan suaraku karena mendesahkan namamu, Jin hyungh.."

Baru saja Jin akan menjawab Jimin…

KRING KRING KRING KRING

Alarm milik Jin berbunyi nyaring, membuat Jin terbangun dari tidurnya. Jin mematikan alarmnya lalu mengacak rambutnya yang sebenarnya memang sudah acak-acakan itu.

'Ternyata hanya mimpi..' batinnya galau. Eh, galau? Apa ini artinya ia menginginkannya?

Dilihatnya celananya yang sudah basah dibalik selimutnya itu. Kembali ia mengacak rambutnya kasar lalu segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

-OooOooO—

Jin kembali menjadi pembimbing menggantikan posisi Hoseok sebagai guru olahraga. Pelajaran pertama masih dengan kelas yang disusup oleh Jimin, dan Jimin sudah siap dengan penyamarannya itu. Dari awal, Jin tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin.

"Baiklah, siapa yang tidak membawa pakaian olahraga?" Jimin mengangkat tangannya dengan kepala menunduk, pura-pura merasa bersalah.

"Kau.. Kim Chimin?" ujar Jin sembari melihat daftar nama siswanya.

"Ne saem." Ujar Jimin dengan suara pelan. Jimin melihat Jin yang sedang menghela napas kasar.

"Hanya dia yang tidak membawa baju olahraga?" Jin bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Semuanya diam, pertanda mereka semua membawanya.

"Baiklah kalian latihan dulu sendiri. Chimin, ikut aku." Dalam hati Jimin bersorak senang, ia akan berdua dengan Jin, catat, HANYA BERDUA yang pastinya di tempat yang sepi. Lalu Jimin membayangkan Jin yang akan menghukumnya dengan memukul pantatnya sampai memerah dan dirinya yang berteriak dengan manja, memohon kepada Jin untuk menghukumnya lagi dan lagi.

Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jimin memerah dan sedikit terangsang. Jimin meremas kuat kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Jimin terus berjalan dan sibuk dengan khayalannya sampai tidak sadar Jin sudah berhenti didepannya, membuatnya menabrak punggung lebar milik Jin.

"Apa kau sengaja tidak membawa baju olahraga?" Jin bertanya seakan-akan ia belum mengetahui penyamaran Jimin.

"Um.. aku tidak sengaja songsaeng, aku lupa," Jimin menjawab dengan nada mendayu dan kepala yang menunduk, berakting seakan-akan ia merasa bersalah.

Tiba-tiba saja Jin menarik tangan Jimin lalu merebahkannya ke meja kerjanya, membuat Jimin membelakkan matanya kaget.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu, Kim Jimin?" Jin menatap Jimin tajam, bukannya takut, Jimin malah terpesona dengan paras Jin yang berada diatasnya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas dari dulu? Kau sendiri pun pasti tahu kan?"

"Berhenti, kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini karena akan sia-sia saja," Jimin menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Sia-sia? Jangan berkata omong kosong saem, jujur saja kemarin kau sempat tergoda kan?" Jin terdiam, tidak menjawab, senyuman Jimin semakin lebar.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan?" Jimin menatap Jin dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau boleh dekat denganku selama sebulan ini, tetapi setelah itu, anggap kita tidak pernah kenal dan jangan menggangguku lagi," sebenarnya hati Jimin sakit mendengar penuturan pemuda yang dicintainya itu tapi ia sudah lumayan terbiasa.

"Berpura-pura pacaran selama sebulan, maka aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi jika bukan kau yang mencariku," Jin berpikir sebentar tentang penawaran Jimin, merugikan atau menguntungkan untukknya.

"Baiklah, hanya sebulan dan semuanya berakhir," Jimin mengangguk lalu menyeringai.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan posisi seperti ini, saem?" Jin kelabakan lalu segera bangkit dari posisinya. Jimin duduk di meja lalu melipat kakinya, senyum menggoda masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak perlu mengelak seperti itu saem, pada akhirnya juga kau akan menjadi milikku," Jimin mencondongkan badannya ke arah Jin lalu menarik tengkuknya, mengecup perlahan bibir tebal itu. Lama kelamaan kecupan kecil itu berubah menjadi gigitan sensual, tetapi Jin tetap di posisinya, tidak menolak ataupun membalas perlakuan Jimin padanya.

Jimin semakin berani, lidahnya juga ikut bermain, pada akhirnya kecupan itu menjadi lumatan panas, suara kecipak saliva memenuhi ruangan. Jin yang mulai terbawa suasana pun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jimin, membuat jarak keduanya semakin terkikis.

Kaki Jimin juga tidak mau ketinggalan, ikut aktif dalam menyenggol milik Jin yang sudah tampak bangun dari tidurnya. Ketika dirasanya sudah cukup tegang, Jimin melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka, menyebabkan tercipta benang saliva tipis yang menghubungkan keduanya, tidak lupa juga Jimin melepaskan lengan Jin yang masih melingkar indah pada pinggangnya.

"Sudah menyerah? Kau ingin melakukannya disini saem?" Jimin mengerling nakal, membuat Jin tersadar dengan wajah memerah.

"Kembali ke kelas," dengan segera Jin langsung keluar dari ruang kerjanya, membuat tawa Jimin meledak. Sungguh mudah mengerjai pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Mulai hari ini sampai satu bulan kedepan, Jimin akan selalu mengganggu Jin dan membuat Jin tidak bisa lepas darinya lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

Allow, kami bawa FF berchapter dari pasangan JinMin tetapi hanya 2 chapter. Adakah yang berminat dengan FF ini? Jika banyak yang berminat baru kami lanjutkan, jika tidak ya kami anggurin saja (?) Untuk déjà vu, baru setengah jalan karena saya tiba-tiba kehilangan feel dengan FF itu, maaf untuk yang menunggu FF itu /bow/ tetap akan dilanjutkan tetapi tidak tahu kapan, sekali lagi maaf.  
Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah membaca, review, follow dan fav cerita ataupun akun kami, semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca FF dari kami dan kami juga berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk FF berikutnya. Ja~ babay~

 **Last, mind to review?**


End file.
